Electronic devices are typically assembled with automated systems or in combination with manual labor. Sensitive components such as camera units require special handling to prevent them from being damaged, and it has proven difficult to use automated systems effectively for inserting such components into sockets in electronic devices. Manual assembly is an alternative for handling such components. However, manual assembly also has problems. Human error, such as failure to correctly orient or fully secure the component, is a common issue with manual assembly. Furthermore, manual assembly typically costs more than automated systems.